O Som do Fogo crepitando na Grama
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Caso você passe pela floresta de uma vegetação peculiar na qual eu narro essa estória, terá avistado ao longe um espectro flamejante se aproximar do buraco onde se esconde a cobra.


Caso você passe pela floresta a qual eu narro essa estória, terá avistado ao longe um espectro flamejante se aproximar. De perto, ao passo que a figura chega mais perto de ti, sua impressão muda e a imagem toma forma de uma kunoichi com cabelos avermelhados. Notará também que o motivo pelo qual a define como ninja e, não uma mera garota, é o único ponto que os distinguem.

O protetor na testa. Ela é da vila oculta da grama. Podemos falar com mais precisão: ela é das cinzas que restaram por lá depois das chamas da guerra passarem famintas. Espero que esteja se questionando por qual razão uma jovem desta vila oculta dizimada não teve uma insignificante queimadura. Pois bem, seguiremos com a estória para acalentar suas dúvidas.

A kunoichi cujo nome é Karin está no momento acossando um esconderijo – ou apenas o dono dele, este muito distante da floresta de folhas verdes bem escuras, cheia de árvores abarrotadas com cogumelos tão grandes quanto a casa onde um dia ela morou. E também onde jamais vai colocar os pés novamente, tudo que ela fará segue um novo caminho. Afinal, quando não existe mais lugar para ir e sua única esperança é a de viver mais, qualquer lugar pode ser o seu destino.

Passou-se considerável tempo desde que seu lar foi obliterado e os vencedores partiram sem o conhecimento que alguém escapou dessas chamas e vem sobrevivido como lhe foi possível, sozinha, assim como foi deixada para trás, com nada ou ninguém – só. Então quando sentiu certo chakra vindo de longe, usando a mesma habilidade que a salvou, seguiu institivamente para lá. Estava cansada de fugir, se não fosse um inimigo tudo poderia começar a se tornar mais fácil ou simplesmente possível.

Ouviu algo sibilar por entre a vegetação. "Uma cobra?" pensou. "Não apenas, é quem procurava."

– Creio que seria melhor uma criança não andar desacompanhada por aí. – um homem, em traje curioso amarrado por um grosso obi, apareceu com uma cobra-real rastejando sobre um dos seus pés – Você poderia encontrar animais perigosos. – pelo olhar Karin sentiu como se ele falasse de si mesmo.

– Estou completamente bem, vê? – tentou mostrar confiança, mostrando estar ilesa de fato. Depois de um momento de hesitação, escolheu ser direta – Você é um ninja, certo? De qual vila veio?

– É muito insensato ficar circulando por aí com suas dúvidas. – declarou, ignorando as perguntas dela. – Não vai querer acabar morta por algo assim depois do que aconteceu, shinobi da grama.

– Por que minha vila foi atacada, passados tantos anos, desde que os tempos de guerra acabaram? – explodiu, não medindo suas palavras para o estranho, bradando-as sem o controle que havia planejado. – Se você sabe de algo sobre tudo isso... Diga agora!

Sustentaram um conflito de olhares por um período curto, mas que na cabeça avermelhada da jovem foi tempo suficiente para pensar em diversos meios de escapar. Deixou escorrer uma gota de suor, declarando medo ou preocupação excessiva.

– Se não você fará algo? – abrindo um sorriso divertido, constatou. – Pelo que me apresenta não me parece que você escapou por suas habilidades ofensivas.

Karin mantinha-se viva sendo cautelosa, uma abordagem não funcionaria se ela demonstrasse fraquezas. Esses pensamentos as fizeram trincar os dentes, sem resposta.

– Vejo que estou certo. – mesmo com a descoberta não exibia qualquer sensação de triunfo, ao invés disso parecia demasiado curioso. Como se aquela pessoa fosse uma raridade. – Impressionante. Você escapou sem nenhum ferimento de um ataque militar massivo e mesmo assim ficou rondando pela área como se quisesse chamar atenção.

– Só assim para a cobra sair do seu buraco. – disse sem delongas. Arriscaria. – Sim, eu poderia ter evitado facilmente o lugar do seu esconderijo. Eu posso identificar ao longe todos os seus chakras usando o Kagura Shingan. E um deles... É de um gennin de Konoha.

O rosto do shinobi encontrava-se discretamente fascinado, pois ela referia-se ao seu futuro recipiente, Sasuke. Por mais que no momento ele não fosse mais um gennin ou de Konoha. Se ela sabia do Uchiha era possível que sua pergunta não fosse por uma dúvida legítima. Mesmo assim, depois de tudo, resolveu responde-la.

– Você perguntou minhas origens. Se isso for responder suas perguntas, eu sou um nukenin caçado por Konoha. O garoto que mencionou também o é agora. – atendo na expressão assombrada da jovem, continuou. – Voluntariamente.

– Então estava certa. Aquele que tentou destruir Konoha durante o chunnin shiken... foi você. – sua impassibilidade pode nos confundir, poderia ela ter concluído que aquele homem também atacou sua vila ou... – Ótimo. – disse com um sorriso sincero, apreciando isso por um rancor contido de sua vila que sofreu pelas batalhas de outras.

Nada se seguiu ao passo do que foi planejado pela kunoichi, contudo podemos afirmar que o resultado deu-se como o melhor imaginável. Ambos apreciaram o que se segue, declarando em cada rosto, em suas maneiras. Um por cobiçar todo jutsu que lhe cause interesse e outra, talvez, por uma queimadura imperceptível aos olhos. Agora não há mais motivos para cerimônias.

– Gostaria de se juntar a minha vila oculta do Som? – propôs. – Suas habilidades sensoriais seriam um desperdício se só as usasse para escapar dos predadores.

– Sim... – respondeu desolada.

Ele virou-se e seguiu caminho para voltar ao esconderijo. Karin seguiu-o lentamente enquanto desatava o nó da bandana. Feito, agora sobre suas mãos fitava o protetor com marcas características da sua, agora então, antiga vila. Ainda perdida em pensamentos, deteve-se antes de esbarrar no sujeito com aspecto de cobra. Estava com o rosto virado para trás, encarando-a como tivesse algo mais para dizer.

– A propósito... meu nome Orochimaru, jovem Uzumaki.

•

**post scriptum**: Essa fanfic é cronologicamente impossível. Só juntei as informações que 1. Ela veio de uma vila destruída pela guerra – databook três. 2. Ela era uma ninja da Grama – flashback. 3. O país da vila oculta da Grama foi território de guerra entre Pedra e Folha – gaiden Kakashi. 4. Orochimaru tem um esconderijo ali perto – a ponte entre céu e terra é do país. Enfim, é impossível de todo jeito. Qual foi a ordem da vida dessa moça? Sei lá, mas essa fanfic pressupõe que foi depois do chunnin shiken, com Sasuke já ao lado de Orochimaru e (inventando) que a vila oculta da Grama teria sido atacada nesse tempo apesar de já ter acabado a terceira guerra ninja.

E, como sempre, está sem revisão :)


End file.
